Radio Messages: The Thinker
The followings are all radio messages played in the The Thinker level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den. 01. Reed Wahl - Not Yet! Not yet, Sigma! I am still crunching the numbers! 02. C.M. Porter - Watch Out! Watch out! 03. C.M. Porter - Mainframe Access Ahead Hell! There's one way into the Core that Wahl can't lock off -- the Maintenance Access Shafts. Sorry to send you into the pit. It's all we got. 04. Reed Wahl - Why Do You Resist? What is driving you into the Core, Sigma? What COMPELS you to defy the Thinker's equation? 05. Reed Wahl - Whom Do You Follow? Is it your deep love for Porter and for Tenenbaum? Huh! You hardly know them, Sigma! You have never... even... met them! 06. Reed Wahl - How Did Porter Return? Ryan's secret police came for Porter, long ago. And now he has... reappeared in Minerva's Den? A man sent to Persephone does not just open his cell door and walk home... 07. Reed Wahl - Blame Yourself I've tried to keep you from the heart of the machine! You did not listen! When the pangs of familiarity sting you, my friend... you will have only yourself to blame. 08. C.M. Porter - Confirm Your Genetic Identity You're in the Thinker's Core. The code printer is upstairs, in the control booth. Top-level access only: You'll need to confirm your genetic identity to start the printing process. 09. Reed Wahl - Only We Are Left! Porter! You have forced my hand! You see?! The Thinker is shut down! That leaves only two variables: You, and me. The equation... ends... here! 10. Brigid Tenenbaum - Defeat Wahl H... Herr Sigma! It is Dr. Tenenbaum! With the computer disabled, Minerva's Den is falling to pieces! No pressure regulation, no air supply! You must defeat Wahl und bring the Thinker back to full power. 11. Reed Wahl - Come! Your moment has come, old friend! I stand before you, the trusted partner who put a knife in your back. Do not disappoint me! 12. Brigid Tenenbaum - Take the Punchcard Quickly, take the Administrator Punchcard from Wahl's body und reactivate the Thinker! 13. The Thinker - Confirming Identity Mainframe reactivated. Confirming user's genetic identity. Genetic identity confirmed: Alpha Series Subject Sigma. Former identity: Charles... Milton... Porter. 14. The Thinker - Welcome Back (Porter voice): Welcome back, Milton. (Thinker voice): The system is ending personality duplication. Subject: Charles Milton Porter. 15. Brigid Tenenbaum - Meet Me at the Bathysphere You see now why I let the machine speak for you, Mr. Porter. We needed a voice that would be familiar... comforting. Your own. With that copy of the Thinker's programming, we may return to the surface... und use it to restore you to the man you once were. Please, collect the print-out und meet me at the bathysphere dock. Take your time, Mr. Porter. I'll be waiting. 16. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Thinker's Loyalty The Thinker never gave up on you, Mr. Porter. It could not leave you behind. Please, step up to the console und begin the bathysphere launch sequence. We have much work ahead of us. 17. Brigid Tenenbaum - Come Here Come now, into the vessel. Our work together is only beginning. Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Radio Messages